<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Spy worth Spying on by SpartanXHunterX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496261">A Spy worth Spying on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanXHunterX/pseuds/SpartanXHunterX'>SpartanXHunterX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemy Spies AU, F/F, Flirting, No Magic AU, Older Characters, They don't realise they're pining, minor adult themes, supposedly, they hate each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanXHunterX/pseuds/SpartanXHunterX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've played this game for years, one upping each other over and over again. Getting the better of each other and falling victim to one another.</p><p>It was just her time to slip up for once and the other is going to enjoy it, so, very, much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lilanette Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Spy worth Spying on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slipping her glass of wine, her eyes glanced over the crowds, taking in all the different types of people. From the snobby rich who were rubbing elbows to the,s not at good as they think they are, rock stars who were trying to promote themselves, all the way down to the humble high class who were here for less then selfish reasons.</p><p>She, however, did not care for any of them. Not the trust fund boys who were too young for her, nor the sleazy businessmen who were unsatisfied with their wives who were already way out of their league to begin with anyway.</p><p>No, she was here for one purpose and one purpose only. The businessman who had ultimately organised this frivolous get together was under suspect of doing some very, very shady things. Things that, if brought to light, would be the tipping point towards A very messy but ultimately very final, investigation.</p><p>Marinette hoped that this was the case and she wasn't wasting her night on something that wasn't here. It had happened before, she had been incredibly displeased that night, knowing she had wasted her time playing coy with someone well below her league for it all to be fruitless.</p><p>Gulping back the rest of her wine she put the empty glass onto a servers tray, reminding herself that, tonight, she wasn't Marinette. She was Marie Anastar, lonely widow with a generous heart. A guise that had worked time and time again.</p><p>Giving an apologetic look to the man she had been pretending to listen to she scooped up her purse before turning away, making it look like she was simply leaving for the bathroom. Dropping her face into something much more annoyed and true to how she really felt. If she was lucky she'd be gone before he or anyone else had a chance to talk to her.</p><p>She always hated these types of gigs.</p><p>Walking up to the second floor, she made sure to not look back down, least she give someone false hope about her return. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her lip gloss, idly moving it between her fingers as she walked down the hallway, where there was a considerable less amount of patrons and workers.</p><p>Less meaning, none. So she was free to eye up the door that was on the far end of the hall over the bathroom door that was to the side of her. She hadn't seen the benefactor of the party for quite some time, his name escaped her, she had only spent her time memorizing his face for tonight.</p><p>If the floor plans were right, and she really hoped they were least she strangle someone, she should only have to make her way through a few rooms and a flight of stairs to get to where she would find her quarry.</p><p>She flinched as the door at the end opened and she veered off course to make it look like she was heading to the bathroom. Only, she froze upon seeing that it was not the bald businessman but a woman, a very recognisable woman. From her sunkissed skin to wavy brown hair that fell to her waist, Marinette was able to identify the other woman... Almost.</p><p>When it came to finding another Spy, it was guaranteed you wouldn't know their real name, unless they themselves told you.</p><p>Stepping away from the bathroom she put herself directly in the woman's path, neither slowly or hesitated. This was a game the two had been playing for years, it had been going on for so long that both had lost count of their win-lose ratio.</p><p>The woman smirked at her, heeled feet clicking against the marble floor as her cheeks raised to frame her olive green eyes. A challenge had been set, only one of them would walk away today with what they wanted.</p><p>The only sound Audible to them was the clicking of their own heels, eyes not leaving one another as they sized each other up. Marinette twirled her lip gloss between her fingers as she adjusted her purse.</p><p>The Italian was the first to buckle this time, turning swiftly, in a way that seemed graceful, towards the closest door before entering. Leaving Marinette just seconds behind her in following.</p><p>Unfortunately she was unprepared for the ambush that waited her, her bag was pulled from her and her lip gloss tube removed before being handcuffed to a railing above her head, all in the span of a second.</p><p> "A coat closet?" Marinette deadpaned, doing her best to not needlessly struggle and get herself hurt. All of this was just a game to them, a contest to see who was best. They both knew that there would be no true harm.</p><p> "Hmm, yeah, secluded, quiet and everything we say will be muffled by the coats." The woman spoke in a near purr, pulling herself close to Marinette's face as she leaned down slightly. Her finger tapped at her chin as she looked her up and down. "Let's see, red dress, matching bag, face full of make-up... So you're Marie, Widow with a heart, tonight. How extravagant."</p><p> 'Marie' looked at her long time rival, from the golden dress that accented her skin tone to the mild amount of Make-up that dusted her face and the look of mischief being more intense then usual. "Let me guess, Rosalina, seductive gold digger... It's not a good look."</p><p> 'Rosalina' chuckled, moving a finger going down 'Marie's' face. "Please, I've told you before, when it's just us it's Volpina, not my false names."</p><p> "That's kinda hard to do when you're still using a false name." Twisting slightly she could feel the fur coats all around her, the heat of two bodies both in a small room and a lot of fur was beginning to creep up on her.</p><p> "Such a hypocrite," Volpina playfully nudged her shoulder, almost taking her off her feet. "When you've never shared yours... Ladybug."</p><p> "Touché, Fox, Touché." Marinette didn't have much interest to play their game tonight, so she looked around for some other way to escape her bindings. She didn't not want to be caught like this.</p><p>Volpina grabbed her chin, pulling her face round to look at her. "You know how this goes, Ladybug, I gloat, you try to escape and I'm gone before you manage to catch up." Slowly Volpina's finger had traced down Ladybugs chin and neck, forcing a shiver from her. "I do question why it is that, when you catch me, you never just turn me in."</p><p> She did not like that look in her eye, one that spelled she knew more then she let on. As she leaned in Ladybug had to do her best to not show a reaction, least she give Volpina exactly what she wanted.</p><p> "By the time anyone gets to you, you're always gone, without a trace. Better I leave it to myself to handle you."</p><p> " Handle me? My, My. How very... Suggestive of you. " Volpina leaned in, breathing hot air onto her earlobe as she spoke. "Makes me think what else you could <em>handle</em>. "</p><p>Ladybug was glad for the darkness of the closet that concealed her blush, she could never quite stop her blushing around the woman, even if she could keep her face straight and voice calm.</p><p>"So, who hired you? A disgruntled worker? Or his Ex-wife?"</p><p>Chuckling Volpina put them nose to nose, olive green looked into deep blues. "A true lady doesn't tell." Picking a flash drive out of her pocket she waved next to Ladybugs face. "But they are handsomely paying me for this, I'm guessing that it might also be what you're after?"</p><p>" Depends what's on it. For all I know it could be the man's schedule so your client could try to stalk him... Or worse. "</p><p>Humming Volpina moved back, giving each of them space to breath. "No matter, it's not much concern to you. I do have one question before I go though." Volpina slipped the flash drive away while putting Ladybugs Lip gloss tube into the handcuffed woman's hand, holding it closed as she traced a finger over her collarbone.</p><p>"Why are you so interested in my name? You never bother to remember anyone else's."</p><p>" Well... I, uh... " She wasn't sure what she could say, that it was for bringing down the freelancer? That she wanted some professionalism between them while they worked? Her mind froze as Volpina pulled the two of their faces together by her chin.</p><p>"I think I know, but I'm not gonna tell you." Ladybugs mind blanked as she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. She almost dropped the gloss tube. Ladybug would never admit that she wanted that kiss to last longer, it would be a secret she'd take to the grave. "She you later insettina."</p><p> Spinning around Volpina opened the door to the closet, bringing in light and noise from outside. The patrons none the wiser to what had happened.</p><p>Taking control of her breathing she pushed down her blush, fiddling with the lip gloss she managed to twist it enough to reveal, not the tube of gloss but her lockpicking tools. In no time at all she had managed to get the cuffs off, depositing them into her purse she picked it up and put it over her shoulder as she left the room.</p><p>She knew better then to continue tonight, Volpina would have made sure no-one else could get anything. She liked to have the glory to herself. And she didn't want to stick around for another second, she'd had enough of this place and she'd long since lost her composure for the night.</p><p>As she walked back down the steps she couldn't see the Italian spy anywhere. Her golden dress would have stuck out in the sea of black tuxedos, signing she stepped past everyone and out into the fresh air of the night.</p><p>Volpina was gone, again. She had failed, again.</p><p>And she didn't mind one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>